


Among The Stars

by Seraphiie



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Alien Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Character Death, Descent into Madness, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Dead, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I....I intend to keep this smut free, Imposter kills everyone, Impostor Pink (Among Us), Impostor Red (Among Us), Lesbians in Space, Loneliness, M/M, Made up lore, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Parenthood, Spaceships, Starvation, Strangers to Lovers, The Skeld (Among Us), a lot of it, all the crewmates have names, but it's still hella gay, ending is up in the air rn, food names, im making this up as i go, im sorry, imposter lore, like a lot, no beta we die like men, purple gets ejected, tired dads, we'll see as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphiie/pseuds/Seraphiie
Summary: Harrison knew that this child was his responsibility. she wasn't his child, but Dawn had loved her, and he had loved Dawn. so he would be the best possible dad her if it was the last thing he did.turns out, it was. he didn't really count on Dawn's kid being an imposter too.~~ORpurple dad adopts baby red...shit goes poorly.
Relationships: Crewmate & Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate & Impostor (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Cyan & Purple (Among Us), Cyan & Red (Among Us), Cyan/Yellow (Among Us), Green/Red (Among Us), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Pink & Purple (Among Us), Pink & Red (Among Us), Purple & Red (Among Us), Purple & Yellow (Among Us), Red & Green (Among Us), Red & Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Among The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> HEYA! so if you're reading this...1. thank you so fucking much. and 2. I don't know whats happening or where this is going but I hope you enjoy. each color is an "oc" I gave them names basically, and uh.....yeah. names are gonna change a little cuz there are only so many colors. but there will be a key in each chapter!
> 
> Purple = Harrison  
> Red = unnamed  
> Pink = Gale  
> Cyan = Sunny  
> Yellow = Skye

Harrison hurried along the hall of his ship, looking nervously around as he did. A small sleeping child wrapped in red, was held in his arms.  
His breathing hitched as he tripped over a loose panel in the floor and just barely avoided falling. His hand slammed into the wall and he looked down at the sleeping kid, breathing a sigh of relief when she only shifted and whined without waking up.  
“Harrison?” the purple clad crewmate whirled around wide eyed, clenching the red bundle close to his chest.  
“O-oh . I uh…” he huffed as the pink crewmate came closer. “Hey Gale, I...what are you doing following me?”  
Harrison laughed nervously, everyone was on edge after Dawn had been ejected. Harrison especially so.  
“I noticed something going on with you...are you okay?”  
Gale slid off his pink helmet as he spoke and smiled softly, coming close. “What have you got there?”  
Harrison took a shaky step back and then hesitated. “You..you won’t tell anyone right?”  
Gale laughed. “Of course not Harrison, unless you’re the last imposter of course!”  
The purple crewmate laughed nervously, not finding it anywhere near as funny as Gale did.  
“Ha..yeah….”  
Gale suddenly fell silent and frowned. “You...aren’t...right? The imposter I mean….”  
Harrison’s eyes widened. “N-no of course not! No!” he held out a hand, shaking it at the pink crewmate in an almost desperate motion. Of course the shift in his hands woke the small child he carried.  
She let out a small cry, her little brown fist digging into Harrison’s suit. Harrison froze, then rushed to try and comfort her. Gale’s eyes widened and he came closer.  
“Is that...Dawn’s kid?”  
Harrison nodded, letting her play with his finger to keep her quiet. “yeah….I…”  
He choked on his words, shaking his head. “You know how I felt about Dawn! I couldn’t just leave their kid...I couldn’t….”  
“Hey hey, Harrison...it’s okay...I get it.” Gale came closer, gently holding out his hands. “But please...you need to give her to me…”  
The purple crewmate’s teary eyes grew wider. “What? Why?!” he stumbled back, causing the infant to fuss. But he didn’t comfort her this time, just staring at his pink friend.  
“I’m sorry Harrison...she’ll be safe….” Gale’s small and comforting smile began to twist and change, growing impossibly wide and suddenly full of dripping teeth. His voice seemed to come from deep within his chest.  
“But she needs to be among her own kind…”  
Harrison froze in horror, staring up at his friend as a low whimper forced it’s way from his throat.  
“G-Gale……” he held the small child tightly, stumbling back and tripping as he did, falling down and scrambling back until all too soon he found his back against the wall.  
“n-no...I…”  
Tears streamed down his cheeks and he curled over the child as Gale moved to stand over him, his long tongue sliding from his maw about to slide around the purple crewmate’s throat.  
“I’m sorry Harrison….”  
Suddenly there was a harsh tearing noise, and Harrison felt something hot and sticky dripping down his chest and neck. He whimpered again, curling up tighter. Only….it wasn’t his head that had made that noise...or any other part of his body.  
He choked down a sob and slowly lifted his head up and his eyes widened as he saw Gale in front of him, torn almost completely in half. His spine dripping with red as his internal organs spread across the floor. And kept spreading. His body still moved and twitched.  
Harrison looked down at the baby in his arms, just in time to see a too wide mouth closing into a smaller one, a long thin tongue sliding out to clear the blood away from it.  
“....no….” Harrison stayed there for a long moment, staring in horror at the body and at the child he held in his hands. Everyone would be better off if he reported this, if he ejected the baby the same way as Dawn…  
But the child gave a sleepy little burble and yawned, turning over to cling to him. And Harrison couldn’t bring himself to do it.  
“Oh my god….Harrison…” his head shot up as he stared at the blue crewmate in front of him. They locked eyes for a moment, before Harrison’s breath picked up. And he bolted, holding the child to his chest as he pelted down the halls. He heard the siren of the emergency meeting button, and he kept running.  
He slid into a hall and tripped again, this time falling. But he stumbled forwards into an escape pod, just as the doors sealed behind him.  
“Okay, okay, I’ll keep you safe little Dawn. I-I promise!” the purple crewmate scrambled around the escape pod, hearing footsteps coming down the hall as his friends...his family came tearing after him. Believing he was a murderer.   
He choked down tears, charting a course as best he knew how.  
“HARRISON! GET OUT HERE YOU MURDERING-”  
The jet engines roared to life, and he could hear no more. The baby miraculously stayed asleep, despite the loud noise. He clung to the console and the pod shot out of the ship. Harrison wasn’t strong enough to look back.  
As the escape pod got further and further away from his ship, from his home, the purple crewmate sat down in the provided seat, shaking as he held the baby imposter close.  
“W-why…..why did it have to be me.”  
He tried to choke down another sob, but it forced itself up and out of his throat. And tears came with it. He cried, sobbing as he hunched over the sleeping child.  
He cried for a long time, tears leaving streaks down his dirt-caked face. Harrison had never hated anything more than he hated himself and the child right now.  
This was all her fault...and Dawn’s...stupid Dawn….

He didn’t know how long he had been crying, only that it had been a long time. He was half asleep when a small burbling noise pulled him from his stupor. A little brown hand reaching up at his wavy hair from the bundle.  
He stared down at her, a coarse hand gently cupping her little face.  
“....you look just like them….I could call you Dawn junior…” this was good, a good distraction, from how much everything hurt, how angry he was….  
“But I don’t think that would suit you…” the baby stared at him with wide eyes, before yanking his head down by his hair and snatching the leaf hat from his hair.  
“Oh?” his voice was hoarse, and cracked as he spoke through the tears.  
“You like it? Here….it’s yours.”  
He gently took the leaf from her and set it in her hair. She looked at him with wide eyes for a minute before squealing and laughing, clapping her hands in excitement. Harrison couldn’t help but laugh with her.  
“You look like a little strawberry……”  
She garbled up at him, pulling on his hair and shaking her head. And the leaf along with it.  
He sniffled softly, holding her close as he watched the leaf wobble.  
“I guess….I guess I have a kid now huh….”

The pod drifted for days. There was food and water for that time, thanks to it’s emergency supplies, but those were meant for one person...and they were running out quickly.  
And even worse than the lack of food was the boredom.  
Even though the baby had been giving him problems to solve and things to do. It was simple, and very repetitive. So no, not entertaining enough.  
In fact, he was just sitting down, the baby asleep in his lap when the console started to beep, indicating a big ship was nearby. Not his own. His eyes widened and he almost cried in relief.   
“Oh my god! Kid! We’re here!” never mind that he had never had plans, that this was happenstance.   
“We’re saved!” she stayed soundly asleep.  
Harrison pressed the comm buttons, frantically calling the ship ahead.  
“Hello? Hello! Purple here! I come seeking safe passage! Repeat, I am a purple crewmate and I come seeking safe passage!”  
He panicked a little when no response came. But after an agonizing moment, there came a staticky response.  
“Hello? This is Cyan. Cyan to Purple do you copy?”  
“Oh my god….yes! Yes! Purple copying!”  
“Alright, just hang in there, we’ll get you in. direct the pod to port seven.”  
“Copy that, Purple out!”  
Harrison did cry, grabbing the steering with one hand and cradling the child close as he directed himself to port seven of the ship, extremely similar to his last one. The main difference being the much worse condition and the name painted on the side.  
“The Nova”  
He pulled the pod into the opening port, settling it into the tracks and then standing up, clambering to get to the door. The port closed behind him with a creak, and the door to the pod slid open with a hiss.  
Harrison stepped out, wiping his eyes as he came face to face with the cyan crewmate and a yellow crewmate. Both of them had their helmets off, and wore friendly smiles.  
Harrison could have burst into tears again.  
“Hey! Good to meet ya! It’s a good thing we found you when we did! I’m Sunny!”   
The cyan crewmate spoke, jerking a thumb to point at himself.  
“And this is Skye!” he grinned, gesturing to his yellow clad companion, who gave him a quick wave, her face blank.   
“Harrison...and this….” he looked down at the child, blinking slowly and then huffing, pulling the corner of her blanket down to reveal her sleeping face.  
“This is Strawberry.”   
Sunny gasped, coming over and cooing at her. “Awww, she’s adorable!”  
Skye simply nodded softly and then smiled before she stepped forwards.  
“Welcome to the Nova, Harrison...it’s good to have a new crewmate or two.”  
The purple crewmate returned the smile and nodded to her as Sunny quietly adored Strawberry, the baby blinked her eyes open and tilted her head at the cyan crewmate, grinning at him with her little sharp toothed mouth.  
Harrison was safe, he was good...things were going to be okay.   
His smile grew a little wider.  
“It’s good to be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHG I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR.  
> cute and fluffy right? yeah not for long, enjoy it while it lasts! and please leave comments, I wanna know how i did....


End file.
